Of Ribbons and Bells
by PrincessKay1128
Summary: It's 4th Year and Harry is to compete in the Tournament. However, before he can he has to take a few Physicals. And that includes a Prostate Exam from Professor Snape! What Happens when the Golden Boy loses control of his body's reactions? WARNINGS INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with him! If I did, there would be lots of buttsex in the books and movies, since there isn't it is easy to tell that I do not own them.

Title: Of Ribbons and Bells

Author:*Princess 3

Warnings: Minor, BDSM, Toys, Dirty Talk, and Slashy goodness

Summary: It's 4th Year and Harry is to compete in the Tournament. However, before he can he has to take a few Physicals, which happens to include a Prostate Exam from Professor Snape! What Happens when the Golden Boy loses control of his body's reactions? Will he be upset with the outcome or submit to it willingly?

ATTENTION! CHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN REVISED AND EDITED! THANK YOU!

Chapter 1:

Harry and Ron sat on the Gryffindor common room floor mouthes open like freshly caught trout, this had to be some sort of joke.

"Now," said Professor McGonagall. "You student are really behaving quite childishly! It is just a few simple exams, they will take no more than five minutes."

"Professor this is absurd! Females aren't supposed to take those examinations until they are at least 18, and males aren't until their 20's! Harry's only 14!" Hermione tried to reason as McGonagall fixed her with an icy glare.

"Ms. Granger, the risk of breast, prostate, and testicular cancers are far greater for young witches and wizards than in muggles! The unharnessed magic in your young bodies mixing with hormones, can cause these types of things to happen at a much quicker rate." The Head of House explained with an air of impatience. "Now, it is mandatory for all contestants, the tests will start this afternoon. At lunch you will be go down to Professor Snapes' classroom. Have a wonderful day," and with that she gracefully swept from the room leaving her stunned gryphon's behind.

"Eggh, no, no, no!" Ron whined, shaking his head. "This has to be some sort of bloody sick joke, they can't really make Harry do it can they?"

Hermione sighed though she too looked worried, "Ronald, really it's not that bad.... It's just a few tests and then it will be over."

Harry glared at her as they headed down for breakfast, "That's easy for you to say, 'Mione. You don't have to have Snape, _Snape_, stick his _**finger **_up your bum! Eww, why does it have to be Snape of all the male Professors? Why?"

SNHPSNHPSNHP

The rest of the day passed without much fuss, the Golden Trio had actually forgotten all about what was to happen later that day. That was until McGonagall came to remind Harry was time for the tests. Harry was horrified to find that his appointment was in 5 minutes.

"I have to go now," He sighed dejectedly as he stood. Ron gave him a sympathetic look, "Good luck, mate."

As Harry came closer and closer the the dungeons he filled with dread. This was going to be just awful. He was shaking by the time he reached Snape's door. He slowly brought his hand up to knock, but before he could Snape called out, "Enter."

He took a deep breath and pulled the door open, he froze when he saw Snape not even two yards away leaning over his desk. Harry had never seen him looking this good, he had apparently washed his hair and had it pulled back into a low ponytail. Harry noticed he wasn't wearing his thick robes and was in the process of putting on his gloves. That snapped Harry back to the present and fear gripped him again.

"Drop you pants and underwear Potter, then get on the examination table. Feet on the table, legs apart. The sooner this is over the better." Snape snapped, with his back still turned to Harry as he picked up a jar of lubricant.

The Gryfindor immediately complied, not wanting to make this anymore difficult than it had to be. Once he was on the table he tried to calm his shaking body, and keep some decency.

"Potter, stop shaking. I'm not going to hurt you." Snape snarled as he came over to Harry. "And I said legs apart!" He graped Harry's legs and pulled them apart, startling a yelp out of Harry and a giving Snape a view of all his bits. "Alright Potter, are you ready? My finger is already lubricated, I'm going to insert it and check for any abnormalities." Harry bit his lip and nodded, afraid of what his voice would sound like if he spoke.

Snape grunted, "Just relax, Potter." And took hold of one of Harry's thighs, making sure he couldn't push them back together. He placed his finger at Harry's virgin entrance and circled it lightly. The Golden Boy was absolutely mortified when his cock gave an interested twitch.

~_No, no, no!~ _He thought _~This can NOT be happening! I am not GAY! Oh, please, please, PLEASE don't let him notice!~_

Slowly, Snape began to push his finger into Harry and wiggle it around. As he did this Harry's cock began to gradually fill out, luckily going unnoticed by Snape. Harry blushed profusely, he was NOT getting hard because Snape's finger was up his ass. That did NOT feel in the least bit good to him. He immediately filled his mind with as many revolting things as he could, and slowly his erection began to fade. But when Snape hit something purely blissful inside him, all coherent thought flew out the window.

Harry's elbows slid out from where they were holding him up, and he fell back with a dull _thud. _He arched his back trying to get Snapes finger further inside him and let a strangled moan slip past his lips. His face turned beat red as he opened his eyes to find Snape staring at him with an surprised expression, which turned into a smirk when he spotted Harry's cock standing tall in all it glory.

"Well, well Mr. Potter. This certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting." Snape murmured, voice filled with taunt. He still didn't remove his finger however, but instead used it to message Harry's prostate. This caused Harry to once again arch his back as he trashed his head about and dug his nails in to the padding beneath him, whimpering.

"Hmm, well there doesn't appear to be anything to be concerned about. However, your reaction is intriguing." He purred, not ceasing his ministration. Slowly, he trailed the hand on Harry's thigh to his cock and stroked it lightly. Harry tossed his head to the side biting his arm to muffle his scream of pleasure. Snape smirked and pulled his finger out.

"N-no! W-hy are..." Harry whined in disappointment, bucking up to try to get contact once more. Snape chuckled as he pulled off his gloves, "Don't worry my little slut. I'm coming back." He lubed up three fingers an pushed two back into Harry, who's eyes crossed as he threw his head back. After thrusting in to Harry's hole for a few minutes he withdrew his fingers once more, and nudged Harry with all three fingers.

"Come now, my little one. Put some effort into this...." Snape hissed. Harry looked up and locked eyes with him as he lifted his lower body up and thrust himself on to Snape's fingers. Harry let out a scream and began to hump the fingers inside him.

"Yes, yes!" Harry cried, "right there! Oh, that f-feels per-perfe-fect!" Snape chuckled again, "Whoever would have guessed? The great Boy-Who-Lived, thrusting himself on a Death Eaters fingers like a Knockturn Alley whore."

"Yessss," Harry hissed as Snape began to move his own fingers again. "I'm s-such a wh-whore. I'm yo-our fil-ilthy litt-ittle slut." At this Snape out right laughed and slammed his fingers against Harry's prostate. "Mmm, so you admit it do you?"

"Y-Yes, Professor." Snape glared and smacked him hard on the ass. "I am no longer your Professor. You know exactly who I am right now. Exactly who I became once you proclaimed yourself my slut. Tell me pet, tell me who I am." Harry looked up at him through lust filled, half-closed eyes. "M-master. My, My Master." He finally gasped out through the moans as Snape continued to hit is prostate with every thrust. "Master, I-I'm abou-about to cum!"

Snape smirked and pulled out his wand, he spelled a cock ring around Harry successfully heading off his orgasm. Harry whined and bucked up, trying to find release. "Stand up and go bend over my desk like a good little cock whore."

Harry did as he was told quickly, knowing what was coming. Snape dropped his own pants and walked over to Harry. "Tell me what you want, pet." Harry gasped as he felt Snape smack his ass again when he didn't answer quick enough. "Y-you Master. I want you inside me! Fuck me, Master! Please Fuck me!"

Snape growled, "Just listen to what a dirty little mouth my pet has. This certainly was a pleasant turn in events." He came closer and pulled Harry's cheeks part exposing his puckered hole. "Looked at that, your little hole is clinching trying to get something inside it, oh yes. Mm, such a delicious little treat. Such a disgusting little whore you are, spreading your legs so willingly for me." And with that he plunged his thick member into Harry.

"Fuck!" Harry screamed in pain. Snape grabbed his hips and began to violently slam in and out of him.

"Say it you filthy little whore, tell me who your Master is! Tell me who you belong to!" Harry gasped and push back against his Master, it just felt so damn _good! _"Y-you are. I b-belong to you-you-yoouu! You ar-are my ma-master!" Snape seemed pleased with this reply because he grunted and began to slam in faster. Twenty minutes later, Snape dug his nails into Harry's sides and came in his young pet with a loud, "Yessss!"

Slowly, he pulled out. "Ass in the air, and don't you dare let any of my cum slip out!" Harry complied and soon felt a blunt object being shoved up his ass. "Ma-Master..?" "Hush, it's a butt plug. Now get up and put your clothes back on!" Harry gasped in horror, "Master, master please! Please let me cum! It-It hurts!"

Snape smacked his ass for the third time that night and hissed, "If you don't do as I say, you won't be cumming for a week!" "Ye-yes Master." Slowly, Harry got up and got dressed under the watchful eye of the Potions Master. When he was done he turned to look at _his_ Master. Snape nodded and stated coolly, "Dismissed."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, then wisely closed it and turned to leave. Just as he was about to walk out the door Snape caught his shoulder and he halted instantly. He felt his Master putting something around his neck as he whispered in his ear, "If you want to cum you _will _be here tonight at 11, and don't you _dare _touch your pretty little cock until then."

As Harry left, limping down the hall way, he heard a bell jingling and felt something metal lightly thumping against he neck. He could've sworn he heard his Master still chuckling from the doorway. However, he knew if he looked by he could kiss that orgasm good bye. So he kept treading down the hallway and on to his next class, which he was half an hour late for, with a raging, aching hard-on.

SNHPSNHPSNHP

This was just something I was thinking about while trying to find something to eat in the fridge. Random thing to think about at the time, I know. I hope you enjoyed my story!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

XoXo

*Princess 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with him! If I did, there would be lots of buttsex in the books and movies, since there isn't it is easy to tell that I do not own them.

Title: Of Ribbons and Bells

Author:*Princess 3

Warnings: Metions of: Minor, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Oral, and Slashy goodness.

Summary: It's 4th Year and Harry is to compete in the Tournament. However, before he can he has to take a few Physicals, which happens to include a Prostate Exam from Professor Snape! What Happens when the Golden Boy loses control of his body's reactions? Will he be upset with the outcome or submit to it willingly?

Chapter Two:

Harry sat on his four-poster bed in Gryfindor tower, with his curtains closed, warded, and silenced nearly hyperventilating. ~_What is wrong with me?~ _After leaving his Ma- Snapes office, he hadn't thought about anything but being late to class. Then when Ron and Hermione had asked him how it went, everything came crashing back to reality. Snape had given him a little pleasure and he had started begging for more like a bitch in heat.

_~What the FUCK is wrong with me?__ Okay, deep breathes don't freak out. You need to think. You can't change what happened so what are you going to do? Avoid Snape for the rest of my life.~ _

Harry nodded to himself, and then paused with a sigh. He knew that was not a choice. He had to finish out this school year plus three more with the snarky bastard. Merlin, he needed someone else's help... but, who could he go to? Ron would be disgusted with him. Hermione would demand he go to the Hospital Wing. Sirius would try to kill Snape (and for some reason the thought made him physically ill). He had a gut feeling that he was not to tell Dumbledore or any of the other staff. So who?

Harry nodded to himself and grabbed a piece of parchment, quickly scrawling out:

Moony-

Your pup needs assistance rather urgently on a very private and personal matter. Please respond within the hour.

Yours,

Puppy

With out thinking he scratched out "yours" and wrote "love" over it. He read it over once more, and dashed to the owlery and sent it off with one of the brown school owls. Sighing, he made his way back to the Gryfindor common room to wait.

SSHPSSHPSSHP

Less than an hour later a little yellow owl flew through the window and landed on Harry's head, pecking his nose.

"Hey! What gives? Haven't I been through enough today? Ger off!" He swated the little pest away and snatched the letter from it's beck. "Give me that!" The owl huffed indignantly and flew back through the opened window as Harry unrolled the note:

Pup,

Meet me in the unused classroom next to the picture of Madame Merlosa, 3rd floor.

Moony

Harry jumped up and ran as fast as he could all the way there only to stop, gasping for air at the door. Remus was right on the other side, what would he say? Could Harry really tell him what happened? He glanced at his watch, it was nine. Harry took a deep breath and reached for the door knob just as it was wrenched open and he was ushered inside.

"Harry! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen? What's so urgent?" Remus interrogated him, as he pulled him to sit on the configured couch.

"Calm down, Remus. I'm fine... I think. I just need some help figuring things out. Somethings happened today. I'm not quite sure what to think about it or how to feel or what to do." Harry paused and looked at his shoes embarrassed. "I was hoping you could help me. I'm sorry if it wasn't a good time, I wasn't really thinking straight earlier."

"No, no, Harry. You're fine, I'll help you with whatever you need pup," Remus soothed. "How about you just start from the beginning. Tell me what happened."

Harry continued to stare at his shoes, but gathered his courage and relayed the days events to Remus, not looking up until he was finish. "You think I'm a freak don't you?" Harry whimpered with tears threatening to spill over the rims of his eyes.

"Of course not, Harry. You just did what comes natural to you. Now, you said you needed my help. Let's start with something simple. Did you like what he did to you?" Harry nodded. "All of it? Even the spanking and orgasm control?" Harry nodded ashamedly again. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Harry. Some people enjoy those types of things. Would you ever like to do it again?" Harry bite his lip and nodded. "Would you ever do it with anyone other than Snape?" Harry jerked his head up and shook his head violently, then frowned, confused at his own reaction, and returned his gaze to his toes. "Harry... you have a connection to Professor Snape now, you even called him Master. Do you feel the need to serve him? To make him happy?"

Harry thought hard for a moment before speaking. "I... No. Not right now, I mean. Well, I guess I do. I mean, I don't want anything bad to happen to him, but I'm not thinking about whether or not he would approve of my every action. But, I did. When I was with him I mean. And I guess... if he was here right now... I guess I would then too."

Remus smiled warmly, "Good, good. Now, he said to return to him tonight at eleven, correct?" Harry nodded. "Are you going to go?" Harry paused, "Should I?" Remus frowned, "Don't ask me to tell you what to do Harry. I am not your Master." Harry blushed. "Harry, do you want to go back tonight?" Harry thought for a moment and nodded with a whisper, "Yes."

The werewolf chuckled, "See now, was that so hard? You just have to think about what you want, what makes you happy and do it. If that's being Professor Snapes pet or slave or whatever, then so be it. It isn't anyone else's business."

Harry smiled brightly and threw himself at Remus. "Thank you!" He pulled back, blushing again. "So, what do you know about this Slave/ Master stuff. Is there anything I need to know? Is.. is he going to hurt me?"

Remus smiled wearily, "I don't know Harry, but I doubt that very much. He seems like the type of man who would be a good Master, but you never know. Judging by that beautifully crafted collar around your neck, I think you'll be treated well. And you said he called you "pet" right and not "slave"? That's a good sign as well."

Harry gasped and his hand flew to his throat. "I.. I haven't seen it yet. I was in denial and I didn't want to have to look at it. I didn't want it to be real." Remus gave him and understanding look, "Would you like to see it now? It's very beautiful."

Harry smiled shyly and nodded, as Remus conjured a hand mirror. Harry looked into it and bite his lip, it was gorgeous. The front was pure silver, crafted into two snakes curled up and snapping at each other. Held in place by their fangs was a beautiful Emerald that made Harry's eyes shine even brighter. The sides were held together by a thick black ribbon that was magically sealed in the back, so there was no clasp to take it off. There was, however, a small silver hoop in the middle. ~_For a leash.~_ A small chain dangled down from the tips of the serpents tails, and from that a small silver bell with small cursive words carved into it:

HJP property of STS.

Harry felt a chill run through him, "It is gorgeous."

Remus smiled, "Harry... you have 5 minutes to get to the dungeons before 11." Harry gasped, "What? We've been here that long, shit! I have to go Remus! I'll see you later, and thanks again for your help!"

Harry left a chuckling Remus and flew down the stairs, making it to the dungeons in world record time. One minute before 11, he slowly approached the door and raised his hand to knock. "Enter!" _~How does he always do that?~_

Harry walked in and was immediately swept into his Master's arms and his mouth was throughly ravished. He pulled back gasping, "M-Master!" Snape smirked, "Yes, pet? Miss me?" Harry nodded. "I trust you refrained from pleasuring yourself?" Harry nodded and bit his lip again. "Good boy, now, get down on your knees like a good boy and suck my cock." Harry eagerly dropped to his knees, and began fishing through his Masters teaching robes for his pants button.

SNHPSNHPSNHP

Chapter two! Finally, I know! Sorry, it's been so long, but theres been so much going on! I promise I'll update sooner though, and if you have any request (i.e. you want to see Snape and Potter do something sexually like fisting or beast or something) just let me know in a review. Sorry, I just con't resist the cliffy! I'll update soon though! Promise! :)

By the way, here is the inspiration for the collar, I only slightly altered it. :) /Alchemy%20Gothic%20La%20Fleur%20de%20Baudelaire%20Choker%

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

XoXo

*Princess 3


End file.
